Hogwarts: Lily’s Story
by Vampirechick6669
Summary: Ok this is my new revised version of what happens at Hogwarts during the years that Lily and James are at Hogwarts. If you have a problem tell me and ill ether tell you to go away or ill fix it
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts: Lily's Story**

I do not own Harry Potter but all other charters are mine.

**Prologue**

"Mr. And Mrs. Evans, of number 9 Livid Drive, where a pretty normal family with a two-year-old daughter, named Petunia, until Professor Dippet dropped an unexpected gift on their door step early one morning. The gift was a baby girl and with her a note;

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Evans, _

_Please take Miss. Lillian Riddle. This may be a big surprise to you, but her mother died last night and her father is missing. She has an older brother but he will surly hurt her. That is why she is here with you. We hope that we can trust you with her, she is vary important, bet we cannot take her or she will die. Please, take her as you daughter._

_Best regards,_

_Professor Dippet_

_P.S. She is one year old._

**Chapter 1**

Ten years later

"Lily can you go get the mail?" Mrs. Evans asked her red-haired daughter.

"Okay mom," Lily answered her mom. Little did she know that just getting the mail would changer her life forever. As she looked through the mail, sorting it, she saw a letter for her.

_Miss. Lily Evans_

_Second room to the left up stairs_

_9 Livid Drive_

Lily walked into the kitchen reading the letter.

"Why are your eyes bugging out?" her nosey sister, Petunia asked in revulsion . Petunia never liked Lily vary much, so Lily stayed as far away from her as possible.

"What?" Lily asked confused, she hadn't been listing. "did you say anything Petunia?"

"Yes, I said, 'Why are your eyes bugging out?' " she puffed, she didn't like being ignored.

"My eyes were bugging out?"

"Yes, when you were reading that letter. Who would be writing to you anyway?" she asked.

You ignored her question, " Ummm… Petunia? Can you leave? I have to ask Mom and Dad something."

"Why?"

"Petunia, leave," their father butted in.

"But…"

"Leave now or be grounded for a week!" their father said warningly to petunia. Petunia left the room with a scowl on her face. Lily knew that she would pay for this later, but who cared?

"Now, Lily, what did you have to tell us that was so important that we had to kick your sister out of the room?" her mother asked lovingly

"_Hogwarts School _

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Shf. Warlock, Supreme Muywump. International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Evans, _

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later then July 31_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_" she finished. "Daddy, do you think that it's true? Oh, wait a minute, there is another piece of paper besides the list;

_"Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We understand that your parents are non magic people. We will send a representative from Hogwarts, on Julty20th at 1:00, to tell you about the magical world and, if you choose to be a witch the representative will be back on the 3rd of August to bring you to get you school things and September 1st to bring you to King's Cross station and platform 9 and ¾ for school._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_" Lily's voice was getting sore now, for all the talking. "So, can I go?"

"Fist we'll talk to this representative from Hogwarts then we'll make up our minds," her mom said. Lily ran up to her parents and gave the a big hug, "Thank you," and skipped up to her room to finish the computer she was building from scratch.

Before anyone knew it, it was already July 20th, and Mrs. Evans was cleaning the house like crazy. "Petunia, Lily, it's almost 1:00!" Mrs. Evans yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lily came bouncing down the stairs, her red hair bouncing behind her, and a big smile on her face. Petunia plopped down the stairs, her cold blue eyes glaring, and a scowl on her face.

"Mom do _I_ have to be here? I mean this is Lily's problem not mine."

"you can leave once you get introduced to the representative . Now, when he or she gets here, smile Petunia."

"Yes, mom."

_Ding dong. _the door bell rang.

"Oh, Lily, could you get that please?"

"Yes, mom."

(Lily's POV)

I slowly opened the door and saw a sleek, white blond haired boy. _oh my god! This guy is so hot! _"Ummm, may I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"Are you Lily Evans?" he growled.

"Yes. Are you the Hogwarts representative ?"

"I am."

"Oh, would you like to come in?" I gestured inside. He wore an expression on his face like there was cow dung under his nose, and that expression deepened as he walked inside. "Follow me," I said coolly and lead him into the lounge, where my mom, dad, and Petunia were.

"By the way," he said his ice-cold blue eyes looking at me. There was something in them, love, no, it looked more like hatred then love. "I'm Lucius Malfoy," his voice stern, but I could tell, by the tone of his voice, that it was the same thing that his eyes were telling me. _Could he really hate me already? Have I done something wrong?_

(Lucius' POV)

_That girl, there's something about her. I just cant put my finger on it. _""This is my Mom, Dad, and sister, Petunia," that girl Lily, I think said.

"Hello," I said trying to be nice for a change. _What am I doing? Being NICE to muggles and a mudblood?_

"Well, sit down," Lily said. "Would you like some tea?" she is being way too warm toward me. Did she like me? No, she couldn't.

"Yes, I would."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily went into the kitchen to pour some tea, her mom made earlier. When she returned, I was sitting in an armchair.

(Lily's POV)

I handed him his cup of tea and when I stood up to take my place next to my parents, I felt someone push me forward. Before I knew anything Lucius and I were covered in hot tea.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" he exploded.

"I-I didn't mean to!" I snapped. _I cant believe that I thought that this guy was hot. He's such a stuck up, self absorbed, brat._

"I'm out of here. I'll tell Dumbledore to get a new representative !" and he stormed out of the house.

"I'm going to my room!" I yelled . I ran up to my room, jumped on my bed, pulled a pillow up to my face, and screamed as loud as I could.

After I calmed down a little I changed out of my wet clothes and into, blue shorts, and a red tank top. I then decided to call my long time friend James. _"Ring, ring, ring," _I heard the phone go. "Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter. It's Lily. Is James there?"

"He's in the back yard playing with Sirius. Let me get him," I heard the faint muffled voice of Mrs. Potter yell, "James phone!"

"Who is it mom?" he asked.

"Lily."

"Yello?"

"Hi, James," I said trying to sound cheerful.

"What's wrong? And don't even try lying to me, I'll know."

"How did you know that's why I called?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"Lil, how long have I known you? I know when you're not feeling up. Now, what's up?"

Before I could stop myself, the words came pouring out of my mouth. "The Hogwarts representative was such an ass to me," then realizing what I just said I shut my mouth. "Oh, I didn't mean that."

"Lily, did you just say 'Hogwarts?' as in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" James asked sounding startled.

"Yes, but how do you know about Hogwarts?" I asked.

"My parents are umm…"

"Are what?" I asked even thought I thought that I already knew.

"My parents a Witch and Wizard."

"James! What do you think you are doing telling a muggle about us?" I heard Mrs. Potter shriek.

"He's doing what? James Harold Potter, you better be doing no such thing," Mr. Potter hollered.

"James, you really think Lily's going to fall for that one?" that must have been Sirius.

"Quite! I'm not telling any muggle…" they didn't let James finish.

"Lily _IS _a muggle, James," Mr. Potter said.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP?1 I DON'T THINK LILY'S A MUGGLE!" James lost his temper. That did shut everyone up, they knew it wasn't a pretty sight when James lost his temper. "Now, let me make sure that I'm right. Privately."

"James, are you alright? You sounded pretty mad a second ago," I said afraid that he would snap at me too.

(James' POV)

_Why would she ask that? Is she afraid that I'm going to lose my top at her too? _"I'm fine. Now, where were we? Oh, yea, I just told you that my parents were a witch and wizard."

"Yea. What's a muggle?"

"A person with no magic blood in them," I explained. "I have a question for you Lil," I thought it was time to ask.

"Okay, shoot," _is she trying to drive me crazy? Sounding so adorable?_

"How do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Umm, well, I got a letter from them saying that a representative would come and tell me about Hogwarts, today."

"Well, did they come?" I asked wondering who it could have been.

"Yea."

"Then who was it?"

"Lucius Malfoy," she grumbled.

"Well, no wonder you were so pissed when you first got on," I chuckled.

"What's so funny? She asked. "Are you laughing at me?" she sounded offended.

"No its just I don't get how Lucius Malfoy get tangled up into being a representative for Hog-"

(Lily's POV)

I cut him off, "Someone's listing to our conversation."

"What? How'd you know I was listing?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius get off the phone," there was a little silence before he spoke again. "How _did _you know that he was listing?" he asked.

"I don't know I just did, that's all. And by the way he's still listing."

"Sirius get off the phone!"

"Are you sure that she's not a witch, because I swear she is," Sirius muttered. "I wasn't making a sound…"

"Sirius get off the phone! NOW!" we both yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting off," and with that there was a little 'click' and I was sure that no one was listing in.

"Lily?"

"Yea," I said wondering what else he wanted to know.

"You want to come over?"

"What about Sirius?"

"It will be a good time for you two to meet.

(No one's POV)

"I'll ask my mom," Lily, put the phone down on her desk. "Mom! Can I go to James' house?"

"Sure hun, just be home before 9:30."

She walked back to the phone, "James?"

"Yea."

"I'll be over in five okay?"

"Alright. See you then," and he hung up. Lily hung up the phone, grabbed her light blue sweat shirt, put her running sneakers on, and ran out the door. She had only ran for a few minuets before she magically found herself in front of James' door.

(Meanwhile in James' house)

"James Harold Potter! Why are you telling a muggle about us witches and wizards?" James' mom exploded.

"sigh Lil isn't muggle mom," James said calmly.

"I don't care if she where Queen of…" then James' words sunk in. "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Lily isn't a muggle, mom'" he repeated.

"Then what is she?" James gave her a long hard stare as if trying to telepathically tell her. The she finally got it, "You don't mean that she's a witch!" his mom said, her eyebrow raising.

"Yup, she's a witch, and she's going to Hogwarts with Sirius and me."

"Has her representative come yet?" His dad asked.

"Yup."

"Well, who was it?" Sirius asked looked like he would strangle him if didn't answer quickly.

"It was Lucius Malfoy. That's why she called. Lucius blew his top at her and left without even explaining Hogwarts to her."

(Back to Lily)

"How could I have gotten here so fast? James lives a mile away from where I live," she wondered aloud. "Oh well, I'll figure it out."

_Ding, dong._


	3. Chapter 3

(Lily's POV)

James was the one to answer the door. I started to laugh when I saw the surprised look on his face. "How'd you get here so fast?" he asked still looking dumbfounded.

"I ran," I answered him truthfully.

"Yea, whatever. Come in," he said believing me story.

I stayed put on the porch, "You don't believe me do you?"

"To tell you the truth. No, don't . Now come in. I want you to meet Sirius," he demanded I decided to brush it off, I didn't want to stay on James's porch arguing with him all night, now did I? I followed James into his house. This was my first time in his house. It was like no other house I had ever seen in my life. In the kitchen, the dishes did themselves, a broom was sweeping the floor, and snakes slithered out of nowhere when we walked by, " would you like a snack?" James asked

"Sure" I was scared that if I took the food, invisible hands would grab my wrists. But they didn't. In the living room, the couch talked, the TV turned on as you walked by, and the knitting did itself.

(James's POV)

I could tell that she was afraid of my house. "Where's Sirius?" she asked, her voice sacking a little.

"He's upstairs, I'll get him for you," I thought it would be funny for call Sirius down like muggles, "Sirius! Come down here! I want you to meet someone!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Who!" he yelled back.

" A very nice _GIRL_!" I made sure I emphasized 'girl'. With that Sirius came running down the stairs to meet this 'very nice girl' I was talking about.

(Lily's POV)

A pale black haired boy came running down the stairs, and stopped right in front of me. He bowed and asked, "And who is this lovely young lady?" taking my hand.

"This is a good friend of mine. I've known her since we were little kids," James was trying to be funny. I was trying so hard not to laugh at how much Sirius was interested in me.

"You kept me from this beauty that long? Tisk, tisk Jamesey, tisk, tisk," he said waving a finger in front of James' nose. "Anyway who is she?"

I spoke up, "I'm Lily Evans. You know the one you were eavesdropping on earlier today?" I smiled an evil smile.

"Your kidding! Your Lily Evans? Wow, James, no wonder you like-" James gave him a horrible glare.

"What were you saying, Sirius?" I asked sweetly, trying to make him tell me what James didn't want me to know.

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

James plopped down on the couch, "Well are you tow going to sit down?" Sirius sat down in an armchair and I sat down, in the only other place there was to sit, on the couch.

As I lowered myself on the couch, someone said from behind me, "Hay new comer," I stood back up looking frantically around to see who said it. James and Sirius, seeing my face, started laughing

un-controllably.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I demanded.

"Your face," James said through his laughter.

After they calmed down Sirius explained who, or what spoke, "It was the couch."

"I didn't think that was very funny. James, Sirius, you two better watch yourselves at school. I'll remember this. Especially you James, you played one too many pranks on me," I pointed my index finger at them. Their faces went blank at once. _I'm giving a guess that James told Sirius how I paid him back at school._

"Well," I said sitting back on the couch next to James, "what else did you want to tell me? I mean I can leave now if all you wanted me to do is meet Sirius," I was starting to get up and leave, when Sirius and James grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to the couch. I could sense that they pulled me back for different reasons.

_She can't leave she has to fall for James or me before she leaves. _That sounded like Sirius. _Was I reading Sirius' thoughts? No, don't leave Lily! My parents need to talk to you before you go. _That sounded like James._ Am I going crazy?_

"Lily!" a far off voice said, it sounded like James. "Lily!" he repeated, but louder, "Lily, Lily, wake up!" I realized my eyes were closed. I fluttered my eyelids open. I saw, James hovering right in front of my face, and behind him Sirius, and Mrs. And Mr. Potter. "Lily are you alright?" James asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but what happened?"

(James' POV)

_Thank god, she's alright. _"You kind of fainted into my arms after Sirius and I pulled you back to the couch?" I explained to Lily.

"I've got three more questions," she said looking into my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure, what are they?"

"What did you mean when you said, _'No don't leave, Lily! My parents need to you before you go.'_" She asked reciting exactly what I just thought.

"Lily, I didn't say that I _thought _that," I said calmly, but I was really terrified. _How could she read my thought? _"What were your other questions?"

"This one's for Sirius," she turned away from me and looked at Sirius. "Why do you want me to 'fall' for you or James before I leave?"

Sirius' face went paler then usual before he answered, "How- how did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

When I put two and two together I figured it out, "You have a crush on Lily. Don't you?" I laughed.

Lily's eyes widened, "You barley know me!" she shrieked.

"Actually, I know you quite a lot about you. Thanks to James here," he said. Then with a twinkle in his eyes, and a sneer on his face he said, "Lily you know I'm not the only one who likes you."

My heart stopped in pure terror, cold sweat started to pore down my face. "Really? Who?" she asked her eyes shining vary bright

I thought fast, "Sirius, you know that he told us not to tell anyone, especially her!" I knew that Sirius was not thinking about Ron though.

"Who!" Lily demanded.

"Ron Felton," I said before Sirius could say anything.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! You're kidding right?" she had the most discussed look on her face, it was too funny.

(Lily's POV)

_I cant believe that he likes me. I just can't. _"Lily, what was your last question?" Sirius asked.

I had just noticed that Mr. And Mrs. Potter were gone. "Where are your parents James?"

"Their right behind me," he turned around. "I guess not. I don't know where they went." I closed my eyes to think. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter sitting in the back room.

"I think that I know where they are," I announced to the boys.

"Where are they?" James asked me, his gorgeous brown eyes staring into my bottle green ones.

"Their in some kind of back room I think," staring blankly back at him.

His brow deepened, "We don't have a back room," he looked confused.

"Well, I saw them in a back room. Follow me," I lead them the way to the back of the Potter's house, a house that I've never been in before. When I recognized where Mr. And Mrs. Potter went into a door, I found out it was a wall.

"Well where is this so called 'back room'?" James asked impatiently.

"It's here. I swear it! It was HERE!" then I heard voiced from behind the wall.

"But David, what if we're right? What if her powers develop more? We should at least tell Dumbledore about what we think that lies deep inside her," Mrs. Potter said.

"We'll tell Dumbledore , and only Dumbledore."

"Lily , what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Shh," I felt around the bricks for somewhere to push.

(Sirius' POV)

Since I knew that James had a crush on Lily, and I wouldn't have a chance with her, I decided to play matchmaker. And I saw the perfect opportunity. Jams was standing in front of me and in front of him was Lily, who was searching the wall for something. I took this opportunity with flying colors, I pushed James into Lily. "Hay!" he yelled in surprise.

Lily turned around just in time to see James falling towered her. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. James managed to throw his hands out so he wouldn't land on Lily completely. His hands landed on either side of Lily's head. She was pressed agents the wall terrified. The brick on Lily's left side sunk inside the wall. Then after it sunk 2 inches, a gap appeared in the wall, right behind Lily. She stumbled backward, but James caught her.

(James' POV)

_I'm going to kill Sirius. _I was looking into Lily's eyes. "How'd you find us?" a startled voice said. I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes, my mom and dad where in a part of the house I never saw in my life before.

"I kind of saw you in here, like a vision," Lily said still hanging from my arms. "Umm… James, could you let go of me? I'm fine now," she added. I let her go blushing. Sirius walked in smiling.

"I'm going to kill you Sirius," I muttered. He just smiled.

"Why where you holing her anyway, James?" my dad asked raising one eyebrow.

I bushed, "I tripped, fell toward Lily, she turned around just before I fell, I put my hands out in panic , my hands landed on ether side of her head, my hand started to sink into the wall, a door appeared, Lily fell backward, and I caught her," I said all in one breath.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad looked a little awkward after that. The reason I never found out. "Lily, can we speak to you alone?" my mom asked calmly.

"Sure," Lily said looking confused.

"James and Sirius, please wait outside the door," Mr. Potter said.

"Why cant we know?" Sirius asked.

"Please just go, if Lily wants to tell you later she can."

(Lily's POV)

James and Sirius marched out of the door with a grim look on their faces. After they walked through the and it slid shut behind them. "Lily," Mr. Potter said kindly, "We just got an owl from Dumbledore, saying that we should tell you about Hogwarts."

"I don't need to hear anything. I already want to go," I said smiling. There was a look of surprise on Mr. And Mrs. Potter's faces.

"But, you know nothing about Hogwarts," Mrs. Potter said still looking surprised.

"I think I know all about it," I automatically said, surprising myself.

"Like what?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I think there is a lake on the South side of the school, the school is a castle, the first years get sorted by the sorting hat into fore houses named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, the houses, the houses were founded by Godric Gryffindor, who was the bravest of them all, Helga Hufflepuff, who was patient and loyal, Rowena Ravenclaw, the smartest of them all, and Salazar Slytherin, the house where you'll make true friends. Ummm… there are six subjects that first and second years have to take," I finished. I had just scared myself silly. _I didn't know any of that before I said it. I really didn't know if it was true of not. _Mrs. And Mr. Potter just looked at echo her, dumbstruck.

"How- how did y-you know all that?" Mr. Potter asked his voice quavering badly.

"Is it all true?" I asked my mouth hanging down.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter looked at each other, again, nodded and Mrs. Potter spoke, "Lily, that _was _all true. And David and I think that you may have a vary talented witch." I had a fleeing that she wasn't telling me the whole story, but I didn't want to push it.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, but can you call your mom? We need to talk to them about Hogwarts," Mr. Potter said.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter need to talk to you and dad. They said for you to come over here."

"What do they need to talk to us about?" my mom asked.

"Hogwarts. They're a witch and wizard."

"We'll be right over," and she hung up.

_"Ding, dong."_

"I'll get it!" James yelled running down the stairs.

"Hi, James," Mrs. Evans said," are your patents available?"

"Yea, follow me."

(James' POV)

I lead Mr. And Mrs. Evans to the 'back room' where my parents where. "James would you mind staying upstairs with Lily and Sirius?" Mrs. And Mr. Potter said.

"Sure," I said smiling, trying to sound happy, instead of pushed out by his own parents. I walked back up the stairs to my room where Lily and Sirius where waiting. Lily still hadn't told us what my mom and dad told her when she was talking to them earlier. Then an idea popped into my head, and I ran up the stairs to my room. Lily was sitting on my bed refusing Sirius' pleads to tell him what my parents had said.

"I said no! I'm not telling you," she refused.

"Sirius come here," Sirius came toward me and I whispered my idea into his ear.

(Lily's POV)

I had a bad feeling about their discussion, but I couldn't leave the room through the door. That's where the boys where. So, I sunk toward the window. I had just got the window un-latched when the boys came toward me with evil grins on their faces._ Oh no. They've got me. What ever they're going to do, they can do it now. _I turned back toward the window, pushed it open. My heart stopped dead. There was a shallow pool under James' window. I turned back around I saw James and Sirius coming closes to me. My heart was now beating rapidly in my chest. I started breathing hard. "Get her!" James yelled. They lunged into a tickling attack. I backed up and fell backward! I excepted to hit something until I realized that I wasn't going to hit the floor, I was going to hit the small pool under James' window! I was falling, falling, falling.


	6. Chapter 6

Then, all of a sudden, I stopped falling. I wasn't wet, as I excepted to be, I was dry. I slowly opened my eyes and I was lying on TOP of the water. Not floating, just barely touching the water not enough to get wet though. I looked up where I had fallen from James' and Sirius' heads where sticking out of the window. "Lily! Are you alright?" James yelled from his window.

"I'm fine, just startled, I guess! I really don't know how I lived through that without getting hurt," I yelled back up.

"Hang on! We'll be right down to help you if you need!" Sirius yelled down from the window.

Their heads disappeared for a moment, then James' face popped back out of the window. "Don't you move, I don't want you in a muggle cast when we go to school," he smiled.

"I don't need help, James, I'm fine. I'll be up in a minute," and as the words left my mouth I was in James' room, sitting up.

"Where did she go?" James asked.

"Where'd who go, James?" Sirius asked turning around from the door. "Holy shit Lily how'd you get up here?"

With hearing my name James jumped up, with his head still out of the window, in the process hitting his head on the windowsill. Then James, rubbing his head, looked at Sirius who was behind me, and started to come toward me. I whipped around just in time to see Sirius come in and try to lung into tickling attack. James pushed me onto the bed and started to tickle me. I started to laugh hysterically. "Stop, (laughter), stop, I'll do anything," I knew that I was going to regret this.

They stopped, "Anything?" Sirius asked.

"Well, almost anything."

"Okay, what did my parents say to you when you where in there?"

I took a big berth, "They said that I am vary talented witch," then I just remembered something. "James, why did you say, 'I don't know how Lucius Malfoy got tangled into being a representative for Hogwarts'?"

"Well, first Lucius Malfoy hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet, and second his whole family hates all muggleborns.

"Why?"

"I have no clue."

(No one's POV)

The rest of the night the three friends just talked about normal eleven-year-olds talk about. It was 11:30 when the adults stopped talking and went up to see the kids where alright. They all where asleep. Lily was on the bed and the boys where on the floor. "Let them sleep. It's been a long day," Mrs. Potter said to the Evans.

"What will she ware tomorrow?" Mrs. Evans asked in the 'typical mother' voice.

"Don't worry, I'll conger up some clothes for her," Mrs. Potter said sweetly.

As promised Mrs. Potter congaed up clothes for Lily the next morning. "Lily we'll send out your owl and then leave for Diagon Ally," Mrs. Potter yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

(Lily's POV)

After I answered Mrs. Potter I started changing into the clothes she gave me. I was surprised that she choose clothes that fit my style perfectly; a black tube top, dark blue jean skirt, a light-blue jean jacket, and knee high black boots. Another surprise was that they fit me perfectly. I put my hair up into a low ponytail and walked out of the bathroom door I knocked on James' bedroom door. "It's Lily, can I come in?"

"Yup, come in," I heard James answer. I pushed open the door to find James on the bed wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. And Sirius sitting in a chair wearing blue jeans and a black band shirt. As I walked in James' mouth dropped open. "Lily, you look amazing," James said still looking at me with awe..

"Thank you, but I have to go to your mom to owl the school. I'm going," I left the room.

"What? Wait you can use my owl, Orlando," James said not wanting me to go.

"Fine but there's one problem."

"What?"

"Where is Orlando? I haven't seen him yet," I asked scanning the room once again for an owl.

"Umm… oh yea, I sent him yesterday to Hogwarts," just then a black owl flew into the window and landed on James' shoulder.

(James' POV)

_Thank god. _"Do you have your letter?"

"Yea, it's in my pocket," her sweet voice said. She took it out of her pocket and held out her arm for Orlando to land on her arm.

"He wont come to you. He doesn't trust-" Orlando flew from my shoulder and landed on Lily's arm, to my surprise.

(No one's POV)

"_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointer hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fasting)_

_Please note that all pupils cloths should carry name tags."_

_"CORSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Mirand Goshawk_

_A History of Magic _

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllia Score_

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_By Arseni _Then all of a sudden, I stopped falling. I wasn't wet, as I excepted to be, I was dry. I slowly opened my eyes and I was lying on TOP of the water. Not floating, just barley touching the water not enough to get wet though. I looked up where I had fallen from James' and Sirius' heads where sticking out of the window. "Lily! Are you alright!" James yelled from his window.

"I'm fine, just startled, I guess! I really don't know how I lived through that without getting hurt," I yelled back up.

"Hang on. We'll be right down to help you if you need!" Sirius yelled down from the window.

Their heads disappeared for a moment, then James' face popped back out of the window. "Don't you move, I don't want you in a muggle cast when we go to school," he smiled.

"I don't need help, James, I'm fine. I'll be up in a minute," and as the words left my mouth I was in James' room, sitting up.

"Where did she go?" James asked.

"Where'd who go, James?" Sirius asked turning around from the door. "Holy shit Lily how'd you get up here?"

With hearing my name James jumped up, with his head still out of the window, in the process hitting his head on the windowsill. Then James, rubbing his head, looked at Sirius who was behind me, and started to come toward me. I whipped around just in time to see Sirius come in and try to lung into tickling attack. James pushed me onto the bed and started to tickle me. I started to laugh hysterically. "Stop, (laughter), stop, I'll do anything," I knew that I was going to regret this.

They stopped, "Anything?" Sirius asked.

"Well, almost anything."

"Okay, what did my parents say to you when you where in there?"

I took a big berth, "They said that I am vary talented witch," then I just remembered something. "James, why did you say, 'I don't know how Lucius Malfoy got tangled into being a representative for Hogwarts'?"

"Well, first Lucius Malfoy hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet, and second his whole family hates all muggle borns.

"Why?"

"I have no clue."

(No one's POV)

The rest of the night the three friends just talked about normal eleven-year-olds talk about. It was 11:30 when the adults stopped talking and went up to see the kids where alright. They all where asleep. Lily was on the bed and the boys where on the floor. "Let them sleep. It's been a long day," Mrs. Potter said to the Evans.

"What will she ware tomorrow?" Mrs. Evans asked in the 'typical mother' voice.

"Don't worry, I'll conger up some clothes for her," Mrs. Potter said sweetly.

As promised Mrs. Potter congaed up clothes for Lily the next morning. "Lily we'll send out your owl and then leave for Diagon Ally," Mrs. Potter yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

(Lily's POV)

After I answered Mrs. Potter, I started changing into the clothes she gave me. I was surprised that she choose clothes that fit my style perfectly; a black tube top, dark blue jean skirt, a light-blue jean jacket, and knee high black boots. Another surprise was that they fit me perfectly. I put my hair up into a low ponytail and walked out of the bathroom door I knocked on James' bedroom door. "It's Lily, can I come in?"

"Yup, come in," I heard James answer. I pushed open the door to find James on the bed wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. And Sirius sitting in a chair wearing blue jeans and a black band shirt. As I walked in James' mouth dropped open. "Lily, you look amazing," James said still looking at me with awe..

"Thank you, but I have to go to your mom to owl the school. I'm going," I left the room.

"What? Wait you can use my owl, Orlando," James said not wanting me to go.

"Fine but there's one problem."

"What?"

"Where is Orlando? I haven't seen him yet," I asked scanning the room once again for an owl.

"Umm… oh yea, I sent him yesterday to Hogwarts," just then a black owl flew into the window and landed on James' shoulder.

(James' POV)

_Thank god. _"Do you have your letter?"

"Yea, it's in my pocket," her sweet voice said. She took it out of her pocket and held out her arm for Orlando to land on her arm.

"He wont come to you. He doesn't trust-" Orlando flew from my shoulder and landed on Lily's arm, to my surprise.

(No one's POV)

"_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointer hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fasting)_

_Please note that all pupils cloths should carry name tags."_

_"COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Mirand Goshawk_

_A History of Magic _

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllia Score_

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Then_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forced: A guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Timble"_

_"Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1cauldron (pewter, stander size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 sat brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad"_

_"PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOY ALLOWED THEIR OWN _

_BROOMSTICKS," _Lily finishes, "Can we get all this in London?" Lily wondered aloud.

"If you know where to go," Mr. Potter answered. They walked towered a shabby looking corner store.

_us Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Then_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forced: A guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Timble"_

_"Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1cauldron (pewter, stander size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 sat brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad"_

_"PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOY ALLOWED THEIR OWN _ _BROOMSTICKS," _Lily finishes, "Can we get all this in London?" Lily wondered aloud.

"If you know where to go," Mr. Potter answered. They walked towered a shabby looking corner store.


	7. Chapter 7

The Potter's, Lily, and Sirius' first stop in Diagon Ally was, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, for their robes, then Flourish and Bloots, for books, then the Apothecary, for the potion ingredients and the dragon hide gloves, and finally after they finished all their shopping they stopped for ice-cream. "How could I ever thank you, Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked with a pleading look on her face.

"You don't have to, sweetie," Mrs. Potter cooed. They where now walking back to the Leakey Cauldron with arms stocked with school supplies.

"Lily! Are you ready?" her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lily was home now and it was September 1st. "There Potter's will be here any minute!"

"I'm almost ready, mom!" she yelled as she put her copy of _The Dark Forced: A guide to Self-Protection _back in her trunk. She had read all of her other books already. _There, I wont be behind the other students._

(Lily's POV)

I closed the lid of my trunk, grabbed the end of it, and dragged it down the stairs as the doorbell rang. "_Ding, dong._"

"I'll get it mom!" I said excepting the Potter's to be there.

"Hello, Lily, are you ready?" James asked smiling.

"Yea, just let me get my trunk," but before I even around James and Sirius ran to my trunk, that was on the staircase behind me. They each took one end of my trunk and started to walk toward the door.

"After you," Sirius grinned. _What the hell is going on? _I was going to ask but decided betted of it. So I just walked out of the house calling back buy to my mom.

I waited outside the Potters, white Chrysler Cirrus, while the boys put my trunk in the trunk of the car. "What? You don't trust us?" James asked innocently.

"No, I don't," I answered shortly. James climbed into the car, then I did, the Sirius climbed in after me.

_Great I'm between the two biggest pranksters in the world. _"You all buckled up?" Mrs. Potter asked from the passenger's side of the car.

"Yup."

"Yea."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," I said. Mr. Potter drove out of my driveway and then onto the highway, until us kids started to talk. "James?" I asked. I knew that he didn't know that I knew a lot about Hogwarts, so I asked him a question he wouldn't except, "What house do you want to be in?" I did it, his face was totally surprised.

"How do you know about the houses," he confessed.

_Lire,_ "They're; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," I decided to show off a little more. "Gryffindor's are brave at heart. Hufflepuff's are just and loyal. Ravenclaw's are smart and cunning. And Slytherin's have a lot of ambition. I smiled at the expressions on both James' and faces. "Now, tell me. What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor, I guess."

"You better be in Gryffindor, James, not one Potter been in any other house," his father cut in. "And by the way, we're at the train station."

We climbed out of the car, grabbed our trunks out of the trunk, grabbed trolleys, and then I realized something. "Mr. Potter, there is no platform 9 ¾ . Is there?"

(Sirius' POV)

_Now here's my chance she's occupied with Mr. Potter, _"James," I whispered in his ear. "I dare you to ask Lily out before Halloween. Better yet, I bet you 10 galleons," I smiled. I knew he couldn't refuse.

(James' POV)

_What is he doing? Playing matchmaker! _"It's a bet," the words came out of my mouth unwillingly.

"Good."

I excepted my dad told Lily how to get on the platform because she was the first to get through the brick wall. I follow her and walked faster to catch up to her. We leaned out of the train window waving good-by to my parents until the train turned and we could no longer see them. "Lily, you haven't answered my question yet," I said.

"I never said that I would answer," she said like she knew all. "Now, Sirius, what house would you like to be in?"

"I really don't know. I guess Gryffindor, but my entire family has been in Slytherin." he sighed.

(No one's POV)

That's how the first half of the train ride went. James and Sirius bugging Lily to tell. When they calmed down a young lady with a snack trolley came by. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked

"Three boxes of every flavor beans and 3 chocolate frogs," James said to the witch. He got up, paid her, get the snacks, but before he got a chance to came back to the compartment, someone called his name.


	8. Chapter 8

(No one's POV)

Since the Professor was in front of then James had to say something so that she would notice that Lily was un- consciousness. "Professor, Lily has fainted," as he said this, he knelt down put one of his arms under Lily's knees, the other around her back so she was in somewhat a sitting position, and magically her arms went around his neck.

"Well it looks like you have it under control," she turned to a door and opened it. "Now, will you and the Miss. Please stay here until I return with Professor Dumbledore?" and she turned to leave when James spoke up.

"Yes, Professor, but may I ask why do we need to see Professor Dumbledore when Lily needs to see a nurse?"

"She will be fine," was all she said before she shut the door behind her. Not long after, the Professor came back with an old man with 5 feet of silver beard. James assumed that this was Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to do the sorting ceremony," and the Professor left the room again.

Dumbledore sat on a chair behind a desk. "Now, Mr. Potter, yes I know your name. Please tell me what happened to Miss. Evans that was so 'weird'," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well," James started the story leaving nothing out except that Lily did magic. (Lily was still clinging to James' neck)

"So, she was glowing Blue and dark green?" he asked.

"Yes sir," then the Professor came back in carrying a an old hat.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, thank you so much for bringing the sorting hat."

"The hat can sort? How?" James asked.

"Yes, it can sort," Professor Dumbledore said while putting the hat on his head.

_"Let's see," _a voice said in James' head, "Gryffindor!" it yelled out loud. Professor McGonagall took the hat off James' head and put it on Lily's. it was a long time later when the hat spoke out loud again, "Gryffindor!" it yelled.

"Good," Dumbledore said putting his hands together. "Now, since that settled, Mr. Potter would you please give Miss. Evans to me?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but she wont let go of me," and he was speaking the truth. His neck had started to hurt a long time ago, but he couldn't get Lily to let go. Dumbledore didn't believe him at first. He went over to James and Lily and tried to pry Lily's hands off of James' neck. It didn't work. Next he tried a spell, then another and then another.

After several more spells he gave up. "Well, its either Miss. Evans has a strong enough grip that my best spells cant brake it, which I highly doubt. Or she's an extremely powerful witch," Dumbledore said with a hint of worry in his voice.

(James' POV)

I couldn't believe my ears. _Lily a powerful witch? Impossible. _"But how can _Lily _be a powerful witch? She's muggleboren, isn't she?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No, Mr. Potter, she isn't muggleboren. Do not tell Miss. Evans this, it is best if she didn't know.

I had just noticed, Professor McGonagall was gone, "Professor Dumbledore, where did Professor McGonagall go?"

"She went to get Madam Pronfrey, the school nurse. Now, lets return to an earlier subject. Do you know why Miss. Evans wanted to attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"He kind of blew up at her when he was at her house explaining Hogwarts to her and her parents." Just then McGonagall and, who I guessed, Madam Pronfrey came in.

"Mr. Potter you can release her now," Madam Pronfrey said.

I was just about to explain, but Dumbledore started before me, "It's useless, Poppy. I have tried all possible crams to release her grip on Mr. Potter's neck, she wont budge." Madam Pronfrey had a pout on her face as if to say, 'How can I work with her clinging to him?' but all the same she lead me carrying Lily out of the office and toward, what I supposed to be the Hospital wing. She lead us to a bed, told me to close my eyes while she changed Lily, scooted off toward, what I thought, was her office came back with a white bubbling drink, opened Lily's mouth, pored the bubbling substance down her thought, told me to call for her when Lily woke up, and told me to go to sleep. It was quite a while before I finally went to sleep, about midnight, I think.


	9. Chapter 9

(No one's POV)

Since the Professor was in front of then James had to say something so that she would notice that Lily was un- consciousness. "Professor, Lily has fainted," as he said this, he knelt down put one of his arms under Lily's knees, the other around her back so she was in somewhat a sitting position, and magically her arms went around his neck.

"Well it looks like you have it under control," she turned to a door and opened it. "Now, will you and the Miss. Please stay here until I return with Professor Dumbledore?" and she turned to leave when James spoke up.

"Yes, Professor, but may I ask why do we need to see Professor Dumbledore when Lily needs to see a nurse?"

"She will be fine," was all she said before she shut the door behind her. Not long after, the Professor came back with an old man with 5 feet of silver beard. James assumed that this was Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to do the sorting ceremony," and the Professor left the room again.

Dumbledore sat on a chair behind a desk. "Now, Mr. Potter, yes I know your name. Please tell me what happened to Miss. Evans that was so 'weird'," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well," James started the story leaving nothing out except that Lily did magic. (Lily was still clinging to James' neck)

"So, she was glowing Blue and dark green?" he asked.

"Yes sir," then the Professor came back in carrying a an old hat.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, thank you so much for bringing the sorting hat."

"The hat can sort? How?" James asked.

"Yes, it can sort," Professor Dumbledore said while putting the hat on his head.

_"Let's see," _a voice said in James' head, "Gryffindor!" it yelled out loud. Professor McGonagall took the hat off James' head and put it on Lily's. it was a long time later when the hat spoke out loud again, "Gryffindor!" it yelled.

"Good," Dumbledore said putting his hands together. "Now, since that settled, Mr. Potter would you please give Miss. Evans to me?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but she wont let go of me," and he was speaking the truth. His neck had started to hurt a long time ago, but he couldn't get Lily to let go. Dumbledore didn't believe him at first. He went over to James and Lily and tried to pry Lily's hands off of James' neck. It didn't work. Next he tried a spell, then another and then another.

After several more spells he gave up. "Well, its either Miss. Evans has a strong enough grip that my best spells cant brake it, which I highly doubt. Or she's an extremely powerful witch," Dumbledore said with a hint of worry in his voice.

(James' POV)

I couldn't believe my ears. _Lily a powerful witch? Impossible. _"But how can _Lily _be a powerful witch? She's muggleboren, isn't she?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No, Mr. Potter, she isn't muggleboren. Do not tell Miss. Evans this, it is best if she didn't know.

I had just noticed, Professor McGonagall was gone, "Professor Dumbledore, where did Professor McGonagall go?"

"She went to get Madam Pronfrey, the school nurse. Now, lets return to an earlier subject. Do you know why Miss. Evans wanted to attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"He kind of blew up at her when he was at her house explaining Hogwarts to her and her parents." Just then McGonagall and, who I guessed, Madam Pronfrey came in.

"Mr. Potter you can release her now," Madam Pronfrey said.

I was just about to explain, but Dumbledore started before me, "It's useless, Poppy. I have tried all possible crams to release her grip on Mr. Potter's neck, she wont budge." Madam Pronfrey had a pout on her face as if to say, 'How can I work with her clinging to him?' but all the same she lead me carrying Lily out of the office and toward, what I supposed to be the Hospital wing. She lead us to a bed, told me to close my eyes while she changed Lily, scooted off toward, what I thought, was her office came back with a white bubbling drink, opened Lily's mouth, pored the bubbling substance down her thought, told me to call for her when Lily woke up, and told me to go to sleep. It was quite a while before I finally went to sleep, about midnight, I think.


	10. Chapter 10

(Lily's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw the side of James' face. He was laying on his back, one arm under my side (I was lying on my side) the other sprawled on top. One of my legs was under both of his legs, the other one laying on top of his legs, and my arms around his neck. I nudged him with my hands, "James wake up!" I whispered.

James woke with a start, "Lily? You're up?" he groaned.

"Yea, but do you mind explaining to me why were like this?"

James' eyes snapped open, "What? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Never mind. Can you let go of me now?"

I removed my arms from his neck and my legs from his legs. "Now tell me what I don't remember."

He started to explain when a young woman cam in. "I thought that I told you to call me when Miss. Evans woke up!" she shrieked.

"Well, I wasn't up when she got up. She woke me up," James said truthfully. She didn't listen, she just stomped toward James and threw him out of the bed. Then she grabbed my wrist and felt of a pulse, and told me to get changed so I could go down to breakfast. James an I walked into the Great Hall to find five long tables; one across the head of the hall and fore going horizontal from the head table.

I had just realized something, "James what house am I in?"

"Your in Gryffindor," he said looking around.

"Okay, now where is the Gryffindor table?"

"I didn't even know that there were house tables," he admitted.

I sighted and rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm going to ask." I walked toward the nearest table and asked two girl. One had black hair the other had light brown. "Excuse me?" I said to the girls who where talking.

"Yes?" the black haired one asked.

"Do you know where the Gryffindor table is?"

"Yea, this is it," the light brown haired one giggled. I'm Sara and this is Katie," she added.

"I'm Lily and this is James," I said turning to James, who wasn't there.

"Who's James?" Katie asked giggling. I scanned up and down the table. There he was talking to Sirius.

"James is my friend, but he went to sit with his friend Sirius Black," I was about to leave when Katie called me back.

"You want to sit with us?"

"Ummm," I thought I should sit with James and Sirius, but I said, "Sure," and sat down next to Sara.

"By the way, Lily, this is Narsissa," Sara said pointing to a blond girl.

"Lily, how come you weren't at the sorting last night?" Narsissa asked.

"Well, I kind of passed out last night and I had to go see Dumbledore."

"Wait," Katie said in a panicked voice, "Your not Lily Riddle are you?" The rest of the group looked just as tense as Katie.

I was confused. _Why would this Lily Riddle make them all scared? _"No, I'm Lily Evans. Why?"

The group relaxed a little, "Never mind." the rest of breakfast was girl talk about shopping and boys. At the end of breakfast a tall red head was passing out schedules to all of the first years. She stopped at me, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Lily."

"Not Lily Riddle?"

"No. Lily Evans. Now can I have my schedule now?" I rolled my eyes. _How many times am I _ _going to be asked that? _she handed me my schedule and set off toward the rest of the first years. "I'll be right back," I said to Katie, Sara, and Narsissa, and started to walk toward James and Sirius.

"Hi, Lily. Where have you been?" James asked cheerfully.

"I have been having breakfast with some of my new friends. No thanks to you for ditching me," I wasn't going to get away with that.

"Sorry, Lil, but I needed to explain to Sirius why I ditched _him_ last night."

Before I could say anything else, Sirius asked me something. "What classes do you have?"

"Err… Double potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration, lunch, and then Defense agents the dark arts."

"Really? That's that same as us, isn't it Jamesey?"

"Yea," he said coolly. He hated being called 'Jamesey'.

"Well, didn't you know that we all have the same schedules until third year?" I asked amazed. _I thought that everyone knew that._

"Lily! Come on we're going to potions now!" Sara yelled.

"Who are they?" James asked

"My friends," and I started to run toward them. "You better hurry up, potions starts soon!" I called back to James and Sirius. Narsissa, Katie, Sara, and I reached the dungeon door to the potions class when I realized that I didn't know where my stuff for my classes where. So, I used a charm that came to my head, "_Accio school bag," _I said under my breath.

"What did you say?" asked Narsissa.

"A charm, just to get my school bag." My school bag came right before James and Sirius skidding to a halt right in front of us.


	11. Chapter 11

"Class, I am Professor Slughorn to those who weren't paying attention last night at the feast. Today we will be finding out how much you know about potions," he said. "Can anyone tell me where you would look to find a bezoar?" I raised my hand. _That was so easy._ "Yes, Miss…" Slughorn said looking at me.

"Evans, and the answer is, a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons." I smiled.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. I glowed with pride. "Now, he continued, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I raised my hand again. "Miss. Evans?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, also known as aconite."

"Quite right! I haven't seen a first, second or third, year answer toughs questions so quickly before. I'm impressed Miss. Evans, you seem to be the next Rowena Ravenclaw. Take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss. Evans," said Slughorn genially.

(No one's POV)

"Did you see the was Lucius looked when we received twenty points form Slughorn?" Sirius laughed. The girls, Sirius, and James where walking to their next class, Transfiguration.

"Today class," Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, said, "We will be learning how to transfigure an animal into a water goblet. Dose anyone know how to do this already?" Lily raised her hand, and on the way up almost hit James in the head. McGonagall, clearly wasn't expecting anyone to raise their hand. "Yes, Miss. Evans, do you need anything?"

"No but I can turn an animal into a water goblet."

"Alright, the, show the class."

"Okay. 1-2-3," she tapped her rabbit, "_Vera Veto,"_ and the rabbit turned into a perfect water goblet.

"Well done Miss. Evans. 30 points to Gryffindor," everyone gasped, even Lily. "This is because even some second years cannot do that spell right."

"Lily, you are amazing! 50 points on the first day," Sara said, "And we still have two classes left. I want to know how many points we'll have be the end of the day!"

Katie then took Lily away from the group and asked a question Lily thought she already answered, "Who are toughs boys?" she asked quietly.

Lily walked back to the group, "James, Sirius, this is Sara, Katie, and Narsissa. Girls, this is James and Sirius," I said pointing to each one as I said their name.

"Well girls, lets go sit down," Sirius said looking straight at Katie.

Narsissa and Sara took seats on ether side of me leaving Katie to sit next to Sirius. After everyone started to get used to each other, two boys came over . "Can we sit with you?" a sandy blond haired boy asked.

"Sure," Sara said moving over two spaces. To her dismay the other boy (who looked like a mouse) not the sandy blond haired one sat next to her. He was sitting next to Lily.

"I'm Peter," the boy next to Sara squeaked (he even sounded like a mouse).

"And I'm Remus," the sandy blond boy said.

(Lily's POV)

"Hi,' I said, smiling, "I'm Lily."

"I'm Narsissa."

"I'm James."

"I'm Sirius."

"I'm Katie."

"Errr…"James? Why weren't you and Lily at the sorting ceremony last night?" the boy called Remus asked.

"Lily…err…kind of went into a coma," James lied.

_Thank you James. _I wasn't thinking that he would answer me but he did. _your welcome. _A voice that sounded like James, said in my head. I looked at James dumbstruck. "Ummm… James? Can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"Sure," and he got up and followed me outside.

(James' POV)

As we walked through the castle a song I heard before came tingling into my head:

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

_  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah_

_  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

_  
How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you? _(Backstreet boys)


	12. Chapter 12

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked me. "We're outside."

"I'm fine I was just thinking. So, what did you want to ask me?"

"You know when Peter and Remus asked why we weren't at the sorting last night?"

"Yea."

"Well, I thought _thank you, James_ and you answered me. I don't know if I'm crazy or not," she sounded worried.

_Oh, how much I would give to hug her right now._ "Your not crazy, Lily. I heard you in my mind and I did answer you. But Lil, umm…do you know how you could talk to me in my mind?"

"No I don't know, but I'm going to go tell Professor McGonagall about this."

"No- don't tell McGonagall. Go to Professor Dumbledore."

(Lily's POV)

"Why Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Well, because there are only three possible answers for us to communicating through our minds. 1) is that you have a vary rare gift of listing to others thoughts. 2) you could be the princess of water. Or 3) you could be the heir of Ravenclaw, which we lost track of a couple of years ago."

I was so confused. "How could I have any of toughs gifts? I'm muggleboren," he gave me a vary strange look that I have only seen when he's hiding something from me. "James, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly. _He lies. I know he dose._

"Don't say 'nothing' because you know that I know when you're lying to me."

"I promised not to tell you Lily," he said looking down at his feet.

"Who made you promise not to tell me something?" I demanded.

"A Professor," he whispered.

"Which one?"

"A boy Professor."

"Well, thanks James. That really narrows it down, there's Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick, West, Binns, Cook, Johnson, Star, Kunis and Slughorn!" I exploded putting one finger up for each Professor I said.

"Who is Professor Kunis, Cook, and Johnson?" James asked

"Oh, my God! I thought that everyone knew who they were," I laughed.

"Well, I don't."

"Okay then. Professor Johnson teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Cook teaches Muggle studies, and Professor Kunis teaches Divination."

"When do we take all of toughs classes?" he asked.

"We choose at least two of them in third year. Now, since you didn't know who three of the teachers were that leaves five.," I smiled.

James was starting to sweat now. "Go to Dumbledore. The sooner you find out how you could communicate with me through out minds the better."

"It's Dumbledore isn't it? That's why you want me to go to him so bad."

"I told you I can't tell you. Go to Dumbledore now, before I loose my temper," he said pushing me back toward the school.

I gave in knowing James' temper, and I started to walk on my own toward the school. I didn't meet anyone in the corridors until I was in the one right before Dumbledore's office. There were voices behind me. I turned around and I saw who the voices were and I looked franticly for a hiding place before they saw me. Too late. Lucius Malfoy saw me and whispered something to the body guard looking boys, and the next thing I knew I had one boy on each arm and I was pinned agent the wall. Lucius was walking slowly toward me. My heart started thumping loudly in my ears. So loudly I almost missed what he said. "Hello, again Lily. Last time we meat I didn't get to introduce you to my friends," he sneered.

"I know who they are," I said surprising myself and everyone else. "That's Colby Crabb," I said nodding my head toward my left, "Gregory Goyle, Amanda Aaserud, Alyssa Anderson, Tori Fire, and Ryan O'Neill," I jerked my head toward each of them.

"How did you know that?" Malfoy asked stepping back a little.

"I don't know… I… just did."

He started a walk toward me again, "I don't believe you," he said softly, "and every time you lie to me, you will get a little taste of paradise," he smiled evilly. My heart started to pound even louder as he came in for a kiss. "Oh, and did I mention, that each time you lie. I'll kiss you harder and longer," he sneered.

"No," I said bitterly.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"You cant be," he whispered.

"Well, I-" I got cut off by him kissing me full on the mouth again un-wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to get his tongue out of my mouth but he came back even harder. So I just glared at him. I knew it didn't do anything, but it made me feel so much better. "Leave her alone!" a vary pale boy with long greasy black hair said from the other side of the corridor.

"Go away, Severus," Malfoy, who was still close to me, said lazily.

"No! Leave her alone, Lucius!" he got out his wand, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _he yelled, getting Malfoy right in the faceHe yelled the spell five more times, hitting all of Malfoy's mates in turn, getting to Colby and Gregory last making me slide agents the wall to the stone floor. The boy came over to me, terrified that he was going to put the curse on me as well I tried to become as small as possible, but he still came at me with an evil smile on his face. When he reached me he stuck out his hand (not the one clutching his wand) so I could grab it and pull myself up. I hesitated for a second then reached out my hand to grab his. As soon as I touched his hand everything went black. _Lily, so graceful, so beautiful so smart. Oh, how I love her weight in my arms._

I snapped my eyes open. "Wh-what did you just say?" I asked Severus.

"I haven't said anything since the spells," he had a look of longing on his face. "Listen, are you alright? 'Cuz I can go to the hospital wing if you aren't."

"No, I'm fine. I need to go see Dumbledore," and I stood up. "Thank you." and walked down the corridor. _There's something weird about Severus._

"So, Lily, you're saying that you heard James' Sirius' and Severus' thoughts?" Dumbledore asked, looking though his half moon glasses at me.

"Yes, Professor, but I also heard James' mind answer me back when I thought '_thank you.' _ He said I had the rare gift of being able to listen in on other's thoughts, I was the Princess of water, or that I could be the heir of Ravenclaw, but how could I be any of then? I'm muggleboren."

"Well, Lily you're not muggleboren," Dumbledore almost whispered.

I sat there in shock, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water but no sound came out. When I found my voice, I stuttered, "I'm-I'm not mu-muggleboren?"

"No, you where not born an Evens, you where born a Riddle. Soon after you turned one, your brother, Tom, killed your father and grandparents, because he had left his mother and had you."

I sat there with my mouth still hanging open. _My brother is a murderer, my real parents are dead, and I can hear people's thought. What a wonderful way to start off the new school year. _"Ummm, Professor? Am I one of toughs things James said I was?"

He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry to say, but you are."

"I am? Which one? Why is it bad?"

"Because, you are the heir of Ravenclaw, and it is proper that the heir of Ravenclaw is to fall in love with the Heir of Gryffindor."

"If I'm the heir of Ravenclaw why am I in Gryffindor? And who is the heir of Gryffindor?"

"I do not know why you are in Gryffindor. I cant tell you who the heir of Gryffindor. And 'it's bad' because the boy who is the heir of Gryffindor is more then that. He is: the heir of Sky, Prince of Earth, and the Prince of Ground: and each one of them has there own Princess to fall in love with," Dumbledore said with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. _Ring, ring. _"That's the bell Lily, off to class now." and his eyes turned to a piece of parchment on his desk.

I ran out from behind the stone gargoyle, ran down the stairs to the second floor corridor, and almost ran into a tall dark brown haired boy. My mouth dropped open. _This boy is so hot. _"Ummm," I said trying to make up an excuse, "sorry I needed to get to class fast."

"It's alright Lily, here, I'll help you up, " he held out his hand, just like Severus did, earlier.

_How did he know my name? _ "How did you know my name?" I asked taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"Well all the Gryffindors are talking about this Lily Evens girl, 'post to be real pretty, that got 50 house points in her first tow classes. Plus 29 from Professor Slughorn who doesn't really like first years," we walked into the classroom together and sat down next to James.

"Oh so that's how you know me right? I'm the girl who gets all the house points am I?" I joked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," his voice sounded worried.

"Relax, I was joking."

"Lily," a familiar voice said.

(No one's POV)

Lily turned around to face the familiar voice. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide as she saw her cousin, Shane, come toward her. _Or was he really my cousin, _she thought. Oh no matter, she called to him anyway, "Shane What are you doing here?"

"It's Professor West Lily and I should be asking you that question. I thought that you were a muggle," he grinned.

"I'll tell you after dinner. Now can you please start your class? I would like to learn something.

Shane gave her one last smile before he started class, "I'm Professor West, just incase you didn't know. Now I have been told that this is a pretty intelligent class. So I'm going to start class asking questions from all the years. The first year questions will be five points, second year will be ten and so on and so forth.


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes traveled down the class list and he called, "Kyle Enery."

"Yes?" the boy next to lily said.

"Can you tell me what spell is used for the full body bind?"

"I don't know sir."

"Vary well. James Potter, do you know the incantation for the Impediment Jinx?"

"No, sir."

"Alright," he was beginning to think that this class wasn't as smart as he was told. "Leanne Ford tell me how to stun someone."

"I have no clue." He was going to give up if someone didn't get a question right soon.

"Sarah O'Neill, can you tell me how to get rid of a boggart?"

"Yes its _Riddikulus._"

"Vary good. That's third year material so Gryffindor gets 15 points. Taylor Clark, if you where dueling someone, how would you disarm them?"

"I would use the charm _Expelliarmus."_

"Very good 10 points to Hufflepuff. Lily Evans, what are the three unforgivable curses?"

The words just slipped out of my mouth, "The Imperius Curse makes the user of the curse have complete control over the person he or she is using it on. The Cruciatus Curse causes pain beyond belief. And the _Avada Kedarvra_ is the killing curse."

Everyone was silent staring at her opened mouthed all thinking the same thing '_How did she know that?' _Shane was the one to brake the silence. "30 points to Gryffindor since that was a sixth year. And ten more points for explanation," he paused for a second. "Lily can I see you after class?"

"Yes Professor," after that Lily heard no more of the class. She just stared at the wall thinking.

(Lily's POV)

_How did I know that? _I kept asking myself. _I didn't know anything about the wizarding world a couple of months ago and now I know sixth material with out even knowing it existed. Maybe this is one of my powers being the heir of Ravenclaw, knowing things that I didn't know I knew. _

_Ring, ring. _"Lily?" Shane asked, "Let me get to the point. How did you know about the killing curse?"

"I have no clue. I just knew, but…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure if it was rude or not to ask.

"But what Lily?" he gave me a smile that I couldn't resist.

"Are you really my cousin?"

"What? Of course I'm your cousin."

"No. That's not what I mean. I'm not an Evans, I'm a Ri-" but he cut me off.

"Don't say the name," he made hushing motions with his hands. "How do you know about that?"

"Dumbledore told me. So are you?"

He sighed and paused for a while before answering me, "No, I'm not your cousin. I'm your uncle."

_How many times today am I going to be sitting in shock? How much do people know about me that I don't know. _The rest of the time Shane told me about why people kept asking me if I was Lily Riddle and how come he never told me he was a wizard. _Ring, ring. _I stood up. "Sorry I have to go. My friends will be wondering where I am," and I ran right out the door and head first into someone. "Owww, sorry," I winced. I had my eyes closed so that I didn't see who I ran into.

"It's alright sis," a deep voice said.

"I looked up to see a tall black haired boy that looked about 35. "What did you call me?" I was getting up, my heart pounding loudly in my ears, my breathing un-even.

"You heard me sis," he sneered.

"gasp That's not p-possible." I choked. "I-I don't have a brother. I o-only have a sis-sister and I-I'm muggleboren." I stuttered. _I hope my acting is good enough._

"Your lying! Tell me your last-name," he demanded.

I searched my brain for any muggle last name he wouldn't recognized. "Polkisses," I said. _Where did I get that name?_

He leaned toward me and whispered, "Are you sure you're muggleboren?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Vary well," he turned on his heel took a couple of steps, then turned around and grabbed the front of my robes. "I cant let a mudblood like you live after you've seen me," then he took out his wand and pointed it at my heart. Shutting my eyes tight, not knowing what'll happen next, I heard my brother speak, "_Avada Ked-," _he cut himself off. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" I opened my eyes. James was standing next to me.


	15. Chapter 15

"Saving my friend, and getting revenge for my brother Tom," James was getting mad.

"James go! I don't want you to get hurt too!" I yelled. "You don't know what you're up agent. He'll kill you, James. Your life is more important then mine! I'm not worth-" Tom's hand went over my mouth. I thought I would try talking to James again (In my mind) _James go get my uncle or Professor Dumbledore, now. Are you sure? I'm positive. Now go, I'll be fine. _James gave me one last look and tore off towered Professor West's office.

"Your friend went to go get Professor West, our uncle." he looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "So, you are my sister."

"How'd you know?" I asked as he put me down.

"You are the heir of Ravenclaw aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Then don't you know a lot? Well, anyway the fore heirs of Hogwarts can telepathically talk to one another and three of them just had a small conversation."

"You and James are heirs?"

"Yes, Lily now come and join me and fight for all…" his eyes left my face and looked behind me. "Ahh, Albus Dumbledore, what a pleasure to see you again."

I slowly turned around and saw my headmaster looking at my brother with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm surprised to see you again Tom. Scarring little girls into joining you little 'group'," Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "Lily, I'm asking you to go to-"

"She's not going anywhere Dumbledore."

"You Tom are mistaken. This is not who you think she is, she's just a muggleboren who has a gift."

"No muggle born will ever be a heir of Hogwarts!" Tom shouted. I started to back away form tom and Dumbledore. When I was about three yards away from them I started to sprint away from them. My berth was still un-even from being scared out of my wits, so I couldn't run as fast as I would have liked to. "Stop her!" Tom yelled from behind me. I didn't dare look back or slow down until I was right in front of the fast lady.

"Password?" she asked in a lazy voice.

"How did you know that?" she asked as she swung open. I decided not to answer , I just climbed into the round Gryffindor common room. I didn't look around. I just wanted to go upstairs and sleep.

"Hay Lily," James yelled from somewhere in the room. I looked up and saw him sitting by the fire with Remus, Peter, Sirius, Narsissa, Sara and Katie.

"What?" I really didn't want to talk, it was a really weird first day of school.

"Come over here, we need to talk to ask you something," Katie said.

I shuffled my feet as I walked over to them. "How'd you know about the three unforgivable curses?"

"I don't know I just did. Now can I go to bed? It's been the weirdest first day," there was a look of disappointment in the group. "look, you can integrate me all you want tomorrow. Just not tonight. I'm really tired." they all nodded and I dragged my feet up the steps to my dormitory.

I sunk into my bed without undressing and fell asleep instantly. _"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" _a mans voice said. Then there was scrambling sounds.

_"Ha, ha, ha!" _a cold voice laughed.

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-" _this, a girls voice sounded familiar .

_"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now…"_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me instead-. Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" _the familiar voice screamed, while the cold voice laughed again.

"Lily!" Narsissa's voice yelled.

My eyes snapped open, cold sweat was pouring down my face and I was panting as if I had just ran a three mile race. "What happened? What where you screaming?" Sara squeaked.

"Bad pant dream," I said.

"What about?" Katie asked sitting on my bed and putting a hand on my knee.

"Nothing. Nothing really important."

"You where screaming," Narsissa sighed. _Lily get down in the common room now! _James' voice sounded worried and mad in my mind.

"Listen, I have a feeling that the boys are in the common room and if I know James he'll already know that I had a bad dream," I told them. Then without a word I stood up and headed toward the door and went down into the common room.

As I thought, James was standing in fount of the door to the girls dormitories when I opened it. The rest of them (Sirius, Peter and Remus) where in chairs by the slowly dieing fire. As soon as I walked out of the door James grabbed my shoulders. "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked searching my face for answers.

I knew that I couldn't lie so I told the truth, "I had a bad dream. That's all."

"About what? Don't say 'nothing' or 'it's something stupid' cuz I know its not."

_I'll tell you later James. Now just drop it. _"I was being chased by Malfoy and he was trying to kiss me," I lied. _Good one Lil. Thanks Jamesey. _After that we all went back to bed, but I didn't fall asleep for hours. I was thinking about the dream. Now that I thought abut it, all the voices sounded familiar.


	16. Chapter 16

(No one's POV)

"Miss. Evans?"

"Yes, Professor," they were in charms class working on levitation spells.

"Your teachers told me you are quite intelligent in potions, Transfiguration, and DADA. Is that true?"

"In a way. Yes," she really didn't want to brag.

"Are you kidding!" a Ravenclaw boy said. "The Gryffindors are all talking about it. 'Lily Evans got 90 points her first day at Hogwarts!"

"Is that true?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Yes Professor," she whispered.

"Well, can you perform the summoning charm?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"sigh what would you like me to summon?"

"How about Mr. Potter's glasses?"

"Alright, _Accio glasses,_" James' glasses came right off his nose and landed on her lap.

"Vary good that's forth year material. 40 points to Gryffindor.!"

James came, stumbling over the tables, over to the table where Lily was at. "Lily can I have my glasses back now? I cant see anything."

"here you go James."

"When James left, Professor Flitwick spoke again. "I'll give you 20 more points if you can perform the un-locking charm."

"Alright, but I'm doing this for my house _Alohomora!_'

"Vary good." _Ring, ring. _"Class dismissed."

"Lily, why such the long face?" James asked. They were on there way to the Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

"Yea 150 points in your first two days!" Sirius said.

"That's go to be a school record," Katie pointed out.

"That's exactly it! I'm sick of getting asked questions in class!" she exploded.

"Come here," James gestured everyone into a tight circle. "Sirius and I have been wanting to do this prank for a long time, but 1) no one to do it on and 2) we would be fined if we did it on a muggle. So we can do it now," James turned to Lily.

Sirius turned to Katie," we'll play it on you two so you don't have to go to class."

"Hay what about the rest of us?" Sara asked crossly.

"Katie and Lily need it," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Why so Katie and Lily need it?" Sara demanded.

"sigh if you have to know Sara I was up past midnight looking for secret passage ways in the school," Katie growled.

"Oh," Sara blinked several times.

(Lily's POV)

"What kind of prank is it?" I asked I had way too much experience with James' pranks.

"Quick Qubbley's quicksand." James and Sirius said in unison.

"But.." I said.

"But what?" Sirius asked.

"But Katie and I get to get you two back. Is that alright with you Katie?"

"We get to pay back the boys back with our own payback?"

"Yup."

"Then of coarse."

I then turned on my heel and was about to leave when I decided to bring up another payback thing up. "James, Sirius, don't forget I still owe you something from tour couch. So yours will be really embarrassing or you get two," and I started to walk away.

"Meet us in the third floor corridor in five minuets!" James called after me.

"No need. _Accio Quick Qubbley's quicksand,_" and a light brown package came flying toward me.

"Thanks," Sirius said looking pale.. "That's forth year stuff, Lily."

"I know. Now, if you don't open that package soon, someone will see," James opened the package tossed it by Katie's feet. As soon as it hit the ground thick mud came pouring out of it and within seconds Katie and I where knee deep in the stuff. I started to panic when I realized that I was sinking faster then I was suppose to . "James, is this the real stuff!" I screamed. He didn't have time to answer because a second later I was screaming again, "Something's grabbed my ankle!" something really was down there, because I was up to my neck in the quicksand and Katie was only waist deep. "HELP! HELP! HEL-" my head was under.


	17. Chapter 17

(James' POV)

"Lily!"

"Katie I'll get you out of there," Sirius yelled from somewhere next to me.

Katie was frozen still, her mouth hanging open, her eyes out of focus and her breathing deep and slow. Lily's hand was still above the sand bout sinking fast. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion , except me. "_Accio rope!"_ came from my mouth. Time seemed to have stopped completely. The only people moving where Lily and me, although the only part of Lily that he could see was her fingers.

Just as her fingers disappeared the rope came flying right at me. In one swift move, I caught the rope tied it to a tapestry with trolls beating a up a man (the man said something but I didn't hear him), I quickly tied the rope around my waist took a deep breath heard from somewhere in the distance, "James don't," and dove head fist into the sand.

By the time I did all that Lily had completely gone under. Since I knew I would be able to see in the sand I immediately started to look for her. She was right something was dragging her down. It's bony hands clutching her ankle it's ugly eye holes were pitch black staring up at me, or at least I think that they were. My eyes widen in fear as I realized what it was.

A skeleton. _But how can there be a skeleton in this? They were going to make one but when they tested , it was too dangerous. _I could only think of one answer. Sirius, must have gotten it somehow. I cursed him in my head. I swam as fast as I could to catch up to Lily, I was loosing air in my lungs. I rolled my eyes remembering that I was the Prince of ground and I could breath underground. I took a deep breath and pelted toward the skeleton and Lily. After what seemed like an eon, I was in reaching distance of Lily. Her eyes were closed her chest wasn't moving told me all I needed to know, she was almost dead. I grabbed her wrist and swam as fast and as hard as I could. I looked back to see that we weren't moving. The skeleton was still holding Lily's ankle. With my free hand I dug in my robes for my wand and then shouted the first spell that came to my mind, "_Stupefy_!" the skeleton froze glaring at me. I started to swim upward as fast as I could when another skeleton grabbed my foot. _What? This isn't happening when they made Quick Qubbley's skeleton quicksand they only put one skeleton in it not two. _"_Stupefy!" _I yelled again. This time no less then ten skeletons appeared. _I've got to get out of here. She, un-like me, cant breath under ground. _I lifted my hand thought of what I wanted the ground to do, and as swiftly as I could I brought my hand down. Instantly, Lily and I started to fly toward the surface with the skeletons following.

A few seconds later we broke surface. People where surrounding the quicksand pit. "Someone pull us-" we went under again. The skeletons had caught up with us. I struggled to the surface again. "Pull us in," I yelled, but as soon as I finished we went under again. I felt a great tug at my waist and we started to back up, but then the skeletons pulled us back down. _Well, now we know what it feels like to be a tug-of war rope._ I couldn't use my powers to help us get away from the skeletons, because they had a hold on Lily so I had to use both hands to hold her waist.

"Give us the girl," a cool, creepy voice said from below me.

"No!" I yelled. "Why do you want her anyway?" I had figured out where the voice came from. One of the skeletons.

"My master wants her. Now give us the girl and I wont hurt you," the skeleton demanded.

"No! I wont give her up to her evil betraying brother."

While we where talking, the rest of the skeletons backed off and Lily and I where slowly being pulled up to the surface. "My master has no remaining family," the skeleton sneered..

"Then why dose he want Lily? Tell me that!" I yelled.

"I never ask my master anything little boy. All that my master said was-" I didn't hear what else the skeleton had to say about his master because with one last heave Lily and I where pulled to the surface.


End file.
